Raisuke's Story Chapter One: Raisuke Uchiha
by JordanLandis
Summary: We learn about the mysterious Uchiha that appeared outside the village as a teenager, in between Naruto Part 1 and Shippuden. We learn that when Naruto comes back there is some resentment between the Leaf's Hero and Raisuke, specifically around Hinata.


"That Naruto, always hogging up the hero work." Grumbled Raisuke, observing the return of Team Seven after rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki. Raisuke was an 18-year-old shinobi. He was of a dying clan, one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan, and the only one left in Konoha. Raisuke was not born in Konoha. He was adopted into Konoha as a teenager after waking up from some kind of slumber outside the Village's gates. Raisuke tried to become a ninja, but his training was much later than that of most shinobi, and as a result his skills were far behind the other ninja his age. He had only awakened his Sharingan a year ago, and was not even close to mastering it, especially since Kakashi, who had been training him in Sharingan arts, was busy with his old team. "Naruto and Sakura don't need Kakashi sensei around anymore, and he's still supposed to be training me!"

As all the other Shinobi gathered around to congratulate Naruto and the others, only two people hung back; Raisuke and Hinata. Raisuke could see Hinata was deep in thought.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Raisuke asked.

Hinata jumped. "Oh, sorry Raisuke, I... Had things on my mind..."

"I don't know about the others, but It's quite obvious to me that you like him. Why don't you just tell him."

Hinata turned a deep red. "Oh I... I don't know, I don't want to bother him..."

Kiba turned and saw Hinata and Raisuke. "Hey Hinata, don't be such a creeper, come tell Naruto and Sakura good job!"

"O... Okay..." Hinata and the others left with Naruto and Sakura to Ichiraku Ramen.

Raisuke's Sharingan flickered on. _Hinata can do so much better than that fake. I don't need their company. I'll just go do some training_. He turned around, and jumped to see Kakashi standing right behind him, shocking him so bad his Sharingan turned off. "Kakashi sensei, I..."

"Why don't we go do some Sharingan training together, huh?" Kakashi said.

The two practiced using and blocking Sharingan Genjutsu, when Kakashi suddenly stopped. "Do you have a problem with Naruto that I should know about Raisuke? I noticed that you've been awfully moody since he's been back. I know I haven't spent as much time as I said I would with you. I just want to make sure that you don't..."

"I know what you think, and I won't become that traitor Sasuke!" Raisuke exclaimed. "I will always be loyal to Konoha, no matter what I might think of some of it's so-called 'heroes'."

Kakashi sighed. "I know that you won't become another Sasuke. You are much different. You have a light in your heart that Sasuke never had. A light that, however much you might resent him, is much like Naruto's. You have the potential to be one of the greatest Uchiha, even redeem the Uchiha name for good."

"But I'll never be that good, I'm older than Naruto and Sasuke by two whole years, but they're power is so much greater than mine. By the time Itachi was my age, he had already activated his Mangekyou!"

"Don't base your power level around traitorous criminals like Itachi. The Mangekyou is a dangerous power that can hurt the people you love. I have to recover from my mission to the Land of Wind, I will have train more with you later." With that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_What did Kakashi mean, 'it can hurt the people I love'? _Raisuke still had plenty of energy left, so he decided to practice using Fire Style Jutsu. After a couple of hours, Raisuke's chakra had been considerably used up, so he took a nap. He awoke to a mysterious voice.

"If you really want the Mangekyou, you must witness the person you care most about DIE."

"Who was that!?" He looked around, and right beside him was a strange man in a large black cloak with red clouds, and an orange swirly mask. "Who are you!?"

"Don't worry about who I am. Just know that I have and will be watching you, Raisuke." He turned and looked at Raisuke, and the only eye-hole on the mask revealed; a Sharingan! It immediately cast a sleeping Genjutsu on Raisuke, and he blacked out.


End file.
